


As Played By... John Barrowman and Adam Baldwin

by mayamaia



Series: As Played By... [3]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Actors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could happen if John Barrowman and Adam Baldwin were cast as Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Played By... John Barrowman and Adam Baldwin

**Author's Note:**

> I am getting these prompts from friends by the way...

The bell on the door of a vintage clothing shop jingled as it admitted two agents: Napoleon Solo, cheerful in an immaculate blue silk shirt with his suit jacket draped over his arm, and Illya Kuryakin, in black t-shirt and blue jeans crusted with dried mud, his brow beetled and his lips pressed in a thin and bloodless line.

“And just as I was about to ask her where the plans were kept,” Napoleon was saying, “Angelique reached into her closet and pulled out this bikini made of gold chainmail and I swear, partner, she stared right at me and licked OVER her upper lip so her tongue never touched the lip itself. The imagination staggers!”

The Russian looked at his partner and his eyes may have narrowed a fraction before he looked away. He stomped ahead of Solo, a slight squelching sound just barely audible as he pushed into the changing room. Napoleon followed, still chattering.

“I suppose that must have been about the time you discovered the trapdoor in the loft, huh, Illya?”

This garnered a look from the Russian, as the mirror opened before the agents. Kuryakin finally spoke, his accent thick with disgust. “Deescovered. Shuure. You doo have a talent for understatement, Napoleahn.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say falling onto a dungheap is my preferred method of trap detection, but when it works it works!”


End file.
